


Hair

by wottertrainer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wottertrainer/pseuds/wottertrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke aks Souji about his hair and Souji teases Yosuke about coloring his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from tumblr o3o/

"Do you color your hair?"  
  
Souji frowned, looking up from the book he was reading back to where the brunet was laying on the couch behind him. “No. Dad’s side of the family grays early, something wrong with the color production cells in my hair.”  He explained, looking back down at his book while Yosuke continued to play with his hair. He could tell the male was still looking for black roots, and he smirked as he gave up.   

  
"Why do you let it grow so long? Dude, it’s getting in your eyes." He hears, Yosuke rocking Souji’s head back to look at him upside-down. 

"That’s why it’s swept to the side. I think it looks good, and I don’t have to go get it cut because I can trim it myself in the bathroom." 

"Maybe I should have you try cutting my hair sometime." Yosuke says, smirking and letting go of Souji’s head, going back to the handheld game in his lap.   
  
——

  
A few days later they were chilling in Yosuke’s room. It was one of the rare days Teddie was working but Yosuke wasn’t, and playing video games was the perfect thing to do.   
  
Well, it would have been, if Souji was actually playing.   
  
No, he was messing with Yosuke’s hair, up on his knees on the couch they were sitting on.   
  
"So you DO dye your hair." Souji mumbles, and Yosuke tilts his head, effectively tugging Souji’s hands out of his hair.    
  
"Yeah, yeah. That should be obvious, dude." He mumbles, focusing on the game for a moment till he loses, slumping and leaning back against the other boy, who taes advantage of this to tuck his hands back in Yosuke’s hair to rub his scalp.   
  
"Your roots are showing, you know." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like insanely short but you know what whatever ovo


End file.
